


Love At First Sight-ish

by TheGingerAngel



Series: supercorp is gay and so am i [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, but lena's an eye doctor, kara notices, kara's still a reporter, lenas hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerAngel/pseuds/TheGingerAngel
Summary: “I need new glasses and you’re the optometrist running my vision tests but your looks are really freaking distracting” 
au where kara goes to get her eyes tested but lena’s amazing good lucks distract her





	

**Author's Note:**

> luthorology on tumblr
> 
> this is short because i needed to post this for reasons

“Ms Danvers?”

 

Kara looked up from her phone. “Dr Luthor is free. Second door on the left.”

 

Kara nodded and put her phone in her bag before walking down the hallway and stopping in front of the door. She really didn’t want to have to go to the optometrists. After all, Kara was up to her neck in overdue assignments for Snapper, who had insisted on giving her all the articles to do with Lord Technologies even though he knew she didn’t give a hoot about them.

 

Kara sighed before she knocked tentatively on the door, cracking it open slowly and looking inside. “Come in.” A voice said as Kara opened the door fully and stepped into the small office. Eye charts covered the beige coloured walls and part of the room was taken up by a phoroptor. Kara glanced around the room before her eyes fell upon the person who had spoken. “How are you today, Ms Danvers?”

 

Kara smiled as she locked eyes with the optometrist who was sitting behind her desk at the back of the office. She was young, around late twenties, early thirties (‘Better than what she was used to.’ Kara thought to herself. No matter how many times she told herself otherwise, Mr J’onzz, her usually doctor, scared her a little bit) and was to put it lightly- stunning. Her long black hair was in a updo, but long strands shaped her face and outlined how sharp her jawline was. Her eyebrows were nothing less than extraordinary and her pale skin seemed to glow in the dim lights that lit up the room. Kara adjusted her glasses as the woman smiled brightly at her and picked up her pen. “I’m doing well, thanks for asking! Um, where’s Dr J’onzz?”

 

Dr Luthor wrote something down on her notepad as she replied. “Oh he’s busy with other appointments, so I’ll be taking you today. That’s alright, isn’t it?” she smiled up at her again and Kara gulped. How was someone allowed to have teeth that white and perfect?

 

“Yeah, that’s totally fine with me.”

 

“Perfect! If you’d take a seat here, I can get started immediately.” Dr Luthor gestured to the seat in front of her and, with a tentative breath, Kara sat down. This was gonna be difficult.

 

Twenty minutes in and Kara was already beginning to sweat under the keen eye of Dr Luthor. (“Please,” she said while laughing lightly, “Call me Lena.” Kara gulped at this because now that she had a name to a face, she couldn’t quite think of her as pure perfection). They had quickly run through a verbal examination, Lena asking her if she was just there for a check up or if her eyesight had deteriorated since the last time she had been here. Kara tried to answer the questions as honestly as she could but every time she looked up at the raven haired woman, she got lost in her beautiful green eyes. (Or were they blue? They seemed to change colour the longer Kara looked at them. Not that she was staring into her eyes or anything.)

 

Now Kara was sat directly opposite Lena while she took out a torch and shined it into both of Kara’s eyes. Kara gulped and looked at the back wall when Lena leaned forward in her chair and exposed her- Kara quickly shifted in her chair and closed her eyes at the thought of what she’d seen. ‘Focus, Danvers.’ she scathed herself. ‘You’re here for an eye test not to check out your doctor.’

 

“Okay.” Lena said as she leaned back and took out her notepad again. “It looks like your eyes haven’t changed much since the last time you were here. You might need to change your glasses though.” She ripped out a sheet and handed it to Kara, who took it and thanked her. 

 

Kara rose to her feet and grabbed her bag and was about to leave when a voice called to her. “I heard you by the way.”

 

Kara looked at Dr Luthor, who was writing something on a piece of paper. “Sorry?” Kara asked, unsure of what she meant. Lena stopped writing and smiled up at her and Kara swallowed hard when her eyes caught her own. “You said you were here for an eye test, not check out your doctor. You were right of course, I’m sorry I was such a distraction.” Kara’s eyes bulged as a deep red blush climbed up her neck to her cheeks. She stuttered but Lena was already back to her steady scribbling. “I hope this isn’t the last time we meet, Ms Danvers.”

 

“I hope not either.” Kara said hurriedly before leaving the office, closing the door quickly behind her. She rushed out of the opticians, avoiding everyone’s eyes as she jogged to her car. She unlocked it and jumped in before letting her head fall onto her steering wheel with a soft thud. “Nice one, Kara, that wasn’t pervy at all.” She said to herself as she mulled over what Lena had told her. She looked at her prescription which was still held tightly in her hand. She sighed before opening it. She probably did need new glasses after all. At least something good had come out of her trip. She scanned through it before stopping at a small note at the bottom of it in short, cursive writing.

 

She smiled to herself and tucked the note into her purse before driving home. Maybe two good things came out of today’s trip after all.

 

_‘Call me when you don’t need to get your eyes tested. However, I didn’t mind staring into them. xxx - Lena’_


End file.
